


Mixing

by Aly_H



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alchemy, Day Off, Ezra's Shop, M/M, Origin Story, Slice of Life, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: A quick snippet scene with Ezra and Hunter Lorenzo Drake enjoying one of the latter's rare days off by spending time together in the shop where Ezra asks Lorenzo why he became a Hunter in the first place.





	Mixing

“Why did you become a Hunter?” Ezra asked – watching as Lorenzo carefully measured out the assortment of herbs.

His hands moving with a fast ease, most Hunters he’d met knew how to brew simple potions and cures. And those, like Lorenzo, who had focused on alchemy in their studies knew a bit more. Enough to be more than comfortable preparing and mixing ingredients.

Which was how he’d ended up helping Ezra with his preparations that day.

The Witch felt a _little_ guilty as he knew how few and far between these quiet days off were for his lover but it was nice to have him at the shop helping out.

He shrugged a little, “I’m the youngest son of the Drake family. My becoming a Hunter was a way to make me useful and prevent any squabbling over the inheritance.”

“So they just sent you off…just like that? Was it what you wanted?”

 “Being a Hunter’s been a good life for me,” Enzo looked up, amusement in his eye. “It brought me to your door, after all. And I like helping people, keeping them safe. Besides, what would I have done? Can you imagine me, a rich snob with no real skills?”

Ezra paused – sweeping his eyes over the Hunter. He hadn’t missed that Enzo avoided answering the second question but he didn’t want to push either.

Apart from the brilliant violet of the Hunter’s sash he had around his neck like a gentleman’s scarf Enzo was well dressed. His clothing of fine make and quality, and he knew for a fact that the Hunter gave August a run for their money with regards to finicky taste in clothing.

Plus he knew Enzo was a brilliant dancer precisely because his youth had been spent on dance and etiquette lessons that eight years training had been unable to entirely undo.

It was ridiculously easy to picture Enzo as a nobleman.

The Witch’s eyes sparked with laughter, “Yes.”

The man paused to point at him with the pestle, brown eyes narrowed in a playful feigning of crossness completely ruined by the smile threatening to break on his lips. “Rude.”

When they’d both dissolved into laughter he gently kissed the Hunter’s cheek and went back to finishing the potions that Enzo was measuring and prepping those ingredients for.

It felt a little selfish but he was glad that being a Hunter had led Enzo into his shop all that time ago. He wished that the circumstances of his arriving in Lunaris had been better, no horrible murders ideally.

But this comfortable silence that fell between them felt unmistakably like _home_. For them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
